earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Bruce Wayne 1
Characters * Bruce Wayne * Selina Wayne * Barbara Gordon * Mar'i Grayson * Dick Grayson Location * Wayne Manor, Kane County, Gotham City, NJ * August 22nd 2017, 2047 Local Time VOX Archive * Selina Wayne: door opens, footsteps Oh, look what the bat dragged in... giggle * Bruce Wayne: Selina... Where is she? * Selina Wayne: chuckle She's in the kitchen. Dick figured she'd be hungry so she's drinking our mustard. giggle Did you know Tamaraneans like drinking mustard? Because I didn't and it's weirder than you think. * Bruce Wayne: footsteps I need to speak with her. * Selina Wayne: Oh, and you will- But why don't we stop and take a moment there, big guy. Huh? Okay? * Bruce Wayne: What are you doing? * Selina Wayne: You got a plan for how to handle this, right? * Bruce Wayne: Of course, I do. * Selina Wayne: Okay... Run it by me. * Bruce Wayne: What- What are you doing? * Selina Wayne: Run. It. By. Me. * Bruce Wayne: sigh Selina... I don't have time for this. footsteps * Selina Wayne: scoff I'm your wife, mister. You make time. Okay? * Bruce Wayne: sigh I need proof. You realize she's the second secret family member to come from outer space this month? This is very suspicious. Don't look at me like that. Even you have to think this is odd. * Selina Wayne: chuckle Oh, I do... Believe me. I'm wondering what kind of weirdness I married into... but this is my family, Bruce. This girl can be my... my... Huh, I don't know what she'd be to me- * Bruce Wayne: Granddaughter? * Selina Wayne: Uh-oh... No, I'm no one's grandmother. chuckle But my point is she's likely something to me. You know? She's family, Bruce. We don't go pricking family and testing their blood... * Bruce Wayne: Maybe not in your family- * Selina Wayne: This is my family now. Look, do what you have to do... but you don't have to do that right now, right? * Bruce Wayne: sigh No... * Selina Wayne: And no interrogations, right? Right? * Bruce Wayne: sigh Fine... I'll be perfectly well-behaved. Can I go see my granddaughter now? * Selina Wayne: Of course... Right this way. 2 instances Look who I found. * Dick Grayson: clears Oh, hey... Mary, this is- This is my dad. Bruce Wayne. * Mar'i Grayson: rapid footsteps Grandfather! Oh, my heart swells to finally meet you! groan * Selina Wayne: chuckle Oh, yeah... He loves hugs. Just give him a big squeeze there, Mary. * Bruce Wayne: groan Oh, okay... That's good... groan strained: Wow, she's strong... * Barbara Gordon: Oh yes... shutter click, giggle That's totally going onto the Network photo hub. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Grace Choi 2 and Oracle Files: Mariand'r. * The first secret family member coming from space to show up at Wayne Manor was Golden Angel in ObMod: Family Secrets 9. * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Bruce Wayne 1, the original's VOX Box can be found at E27VOXA: The Commissioner's Daughter. Links and References * Oracle Files: Bruce Wayne (1/4) (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Bruce Wayne (1/5) (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Selina Kyle/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Mar'i Grayson/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Wayne Manor/Appearances Category:Kane County/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances